bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The War of Four: Honor and Mercy
The War of Four: Honor and Mercy Act I The First Date, Mountain Resort Getaway! "Aha! We've arrived!" Meikurai spoke aloud with a sense of triumph. While currently bundled in his usual blue-white kimono along with his Shikhakushō, Meikurai had already arranged for fresh clothes for various occasions to be brought both for himself and Rukia. He was currently at the helm, insisting on driving the avian steed while Rukia would sit behind. He was only glad that the bird didn't take as long as he thought to bring them towards their destination, as the weather was both pleasant and crisp, a pleasant mixture of the oncoming mountains that bordered Aether's northern continent. Rukia almost didn't hear him. She had her back up against his, her head tilted upwards towards the sky. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be breathing in the crisp and fresh air blowing around them. She had grown to accept passage on the Dragonbirds whenever she had to do so, adjusting to what normally would have been rough turbulence for her. That was one of the few good things Kenta had taught her - how to maintain herself on an aerial flight without seatbelts. Thankfully, she did manage to hear him. She turned her head so that her eyes were looking down the flight path. "I'm a bit surprised you had the experience to fly these birds." She commented. "That, and the fact that Avaron was so lenient as to lend us one for such a simple reason..." "I'm the Overseer for the garrison of Sword Squad operatives in Yūrei Ōkoku," Meikurai spoke matter-of-factly, "Captain Setsuko saw fit to allow me use of one of her spare steeds. That, and I've had time to learn how to ride them during the restoration process both during the first and second Ahijados Invasions. Think I'm okay at handling her?" "I wouldn't have wondered how you flew it if I didn't believe you were good at it." Rukia answered, shifting herself around so that her body was facing the side of the Dragonbird. One of her hands reached up to idly run fingers through her hair, and she observed her fleeting surroundings in wonder. "You weren't joking around when you said the weather would be excellent here, did you?" The last sentence was humored and jovial - or at least, as jovial she would allow herself to get. "Supposed to be Aether's greatest times of year up north," Meikurai spoke with a smile, reveling the crisp feeling of the mountain scented air rushing past his scalp and face. He turned his head to look at Rukia's face, flashing a bright smile, "and I believe someone with your special affinity would be quite comfortable in this climate, wouldn't you agree?" She caught this out of the corner of her eye, and she put on a small smile of her own. "You make the climate sound colder than it already is..." She commented. "Sure you won't catch anything?" "Believe it or not, I have a love for the crisp winter air," He winked back at her, looking around at the ice particles lingering within the air as they headed towards the Hangar of the resort, "there's nothing more satisfying than seeing the beauty and majesty of this season while being able to wear something warm and comforting around your body at the same time." Their landing was momentarily delayed by what appeared to be a dock officer. Hovering just up to the edge of the docks, Meikurai handed him their reservation pass, before it was handed back to Meikurai with an acknowledging nod. With a few more expert flaps of the Dragonbird, they flew up to the near top of the hangar itself, landing directly into a warm, climate controlled hub for the duration of their steed's stay. When the bird's talons touched the ground and its wings folded, Rukia slowly got up from her sitting position. Carefully, she stepped down one of the wings to get to the ground, looking back up towards Meikurai. Putting one hand behind her back, she reached out with the other for him to take on the way down. Sighing, Meikurai chuckled as he took Rukia's hand as he hopped off the Dragonbird, "I think we got that part inverted a bit...Rukia-chan." "Your fault for not beating me to it, dear Meikurai." Rukia smiled smugly, her words only teasing. "So, how about lead me to this resort you so highly speak of...?" "Follow me, Rukia, my dear," he chuckled with good cheer, wrapping an arm around one of Rukia's before walking out of the compound and towards a paved street along the top of the hangar. Leading to it, a climate controlled tube connected the hangar to the main resort, which lead directly into the mountain itself. As they walked past, they would see various people, couples like them, as well as some flamboyantly dressed, while others were dressed casually and nonchalant in their mannerisms. All of which lead to a black suited greeter, once again asking for Meikurai's reservation pass, to which he was received before extending his greetings to the two. Letting them in, what was inside looked incredible. Carved ice sculptures enamored the lobby, and red carpet for all to walk along as many booths and stores lined up each side of the brightly lit, ice-reflected stores. Ice chandeliers sparked above their heads, and the walkways leading towards the dormitories were on the far side to their left, while the direct access to the outdoor amusements to their right. Rukia took special note of the chandeliers above their heads and the sculptures made out of ice. She couldn't help but be impressed by the ones responsible for their creation, for sculpting ice was far different than simply molding clay or painting a drawing. Although the result was always dazzling, the crafting also put a heavier emphasis of micro-management and would fall apart if everything wasn't tended to properly. "This is quite the place, I must say..." She murmured, smiling in satisfaction. "Glad you approve," Meikurai spoke with a satisfied tone, smiling as he nodded towards the direction of the dormitories to their left, "want to see our room and get dressed into something more appropiate? I'd like to take you dancing sometime tonight, if you'd like that..." "That I would." Rukia agreed, giving a nod and a wink to him. "You can dance, right?" "But of course," Meikurai chuckled, as he led her down the expansive hallway to their room, "I wouldn't have went through all the trouble to arrange this if I couldn't shake my legs to the beat, now would I?" "Just making sure. I wouldn't want to embarrass you in any way..." Although there was teasing in Rukia's voice, there was also a bit of seriousness in it. The last thing Rukia wanted was for the man to embarrass himself or for her to do it when he was trying his best to create a good atmosphere for both of them. Meikurai held his mouth down in mock shock, speaking in a dramatized voice as they walked down the glittering, expansive walkway, "Since when does the Noble raised Kuchiki find time to learn how to grace the dance floor with such elegance and poise?! Your duties didn't totally devour your proverbial schedule to allow such feats to be possible to you?!" "You'll have to blame Chidori for that..." Rukia rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "When I became more and more acquainted with working as one of His Majesty's right hands, Chidori was quite insistent on "modernizing" me in any way possible. At first, it was a little bit stressful. But she's a rather charismatic woman, and it wasn't too long before I could adjust." "She did seem like the more capable one of Lord Igen's confidants," Meikurai nodded with a smile, stroking his chin as he tilted his head upwards in thought, "Shiro on the other hand seem to be more tendant to violent and verbal conflicts than diplomactically assertive ones." "It didn't help," The Kuchiki gave him a pointed look. "That you verbally attacked the King as you did and provoked him in the first place. You didn't expect nothing to be done after that outburst, did you?" "Yeah...sorry," Meikurai spoke with a sheepishly apologizing tone, scratching his head with shame, "I am just thoroughly against the work my superior has done and preformed in the name of both Science and Benefit for the Soul Society. Its actually not illegal per se, but more looked down upon in the Gotei 13 to create artificial beings...but it wasn't warranted excuse to dishonor you at your post as well as shame myself in front of a Patriarch. I hope you can forgive me..." Rukia gave a somewhat exasperated sight. "Don't worry about it, all right? That was a minor issue long behind us. Everything's fine..." "Yes well, your friend didn't need to threaten to throw me out of the castle over it then," Meikurai huffed, blowing his bangs up before rolling his eyes with a smile on his face, "you have good friends back there though. It must be nice to trust them and confide in them so much..." "Yeah..." That was when Rukia appeared to be a bit wistful, a slight frown coming over her face as she contemplated his words. "But sometimes," She said softly. "It can make you miss the things you leave behind. There are those you part with that you can never really let go of. Everything's good here, but I can't help but wonder what would've happened if I never left... if I had a chance to stay in the Soul Society. Maybe then..." She trailed off, her eyes flashing briefly with regret. "They wouldn't have died..." Meikurai wrapped an arm around Rukia tenderly, speaking softly, "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't mean to have you dredge up memories and regrets. After all, we are supposed to have a good time right?" Meikurai tried to smile with a charming grin, as they arrived in front of the elevator that would take them to their suite for the duration of their stay.